


Champion of Justice

by Shinigami24



Series: Guardians of the Cosmos [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Cameos, Crossdressing, F/M, Final Battle, Flashbacks, Fluff, Identity Reveal, M/M, Minor Howard Stark/Maria Stark, Negaverse, Reincarnation, Rescue, Seiya is a jerk, Smut, Temporary Character Death, change of heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:29:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5978563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a war kills most of it's royal family and their protectors, the moon queen seals the darkness away and makes a wish for everyone involved to be reborn to have their second chance at happiness. However, the darkness returns so the reborn warriors have the duty of ridding Earth of the darkness. If they do not face the enemy and succeed, the life as they know it will be gone, forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the SM crossover I promised. This is part 1. I've been wanting to post some Sailor Moon fanfiction for while. Sadly, I lost my early drafts and I don't have enough courage to play in the sandbox in that area. Oh well, hopefully, this crossover works...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A war changes the moon kingdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the extra information is very much necessary in order to fully explain the universe for these who haven't yet read the Sailor Moon manga or watched the anime. I read the manga, but I did borrow aspects of the anime for this uni.

**_Time Gates;_ **

A map of the Planet Earth was on display. A deep male voice began to speak.

"This is the planet Earth. It is the only planet in this solar system that plays host to about five to a thousand million living species. It has seven continents and five oceans. The continents are named North and South America, Europe, Africa, Asia, Australia, and Antarctica. The oceans are named; Arctic, Indian, Pacific, Atlantic, and Southern." the man stated. The map grew larger as they zoomed in on a place, no a city.

"Tokyo, capital of Japan with a population of about a 13.35 million. The capital is a mix of tradition and ultramodern. It is rich in culture and food. The popular sights are the Sakura trees, Tokyo Disneyland, Tokyo Tower and the various shrines." Pictures of said sights were shown, before the map showing Tokyo enlarged further to show various wards in said capital.

"Tokyo is made up of various districts. Juban is notable for monster attacks." Moments later, the map zoomed out to show the globe of Earth then moved slightly enough to show the moon rotating it. Then the moon was enlarged to show a round white orb covered with craters.

"The moon is described as harsh and barren by the astronauts that visit it. However, that wasn't always the case." A picture showing a fairy-tale castle inside a barrier surrounding the moon appeared.

"In the prehistoric times before written records ever existed, there was an era named the golden age. The golden age commonly called the Silver Millennium to various citizens was a time where peace and harmony existed between all of the planets and the moon minus earth. The technology of the age was surprisingly advanced." Pictures of a silvery-haired woman with four young people ranging in age from late teens to young adults were shown.

"Queen Serenity ruled the moon with her four heirs; Andrew, Sharon, Serenity and Steven. Her youngest child, Steven was engaged to his soulmate from earth while Andrew was married. Sharon was being courted, but they were not yet engaged. The Princess Serenity was single, but that soon changed much to her family's dismay. Serenity had fallen in love with someone; Prince Endymion. Sadly, he was engaged to a noblewoman named Beryl." A picture of a young blonde girl engulfed into a young man's arms was shown. 

"Yet, the star-crossed lovers were unable to keep away from each other. The moon princess would sneak down to earth to see her lover, and her guardians had to go and retrieve her. Serenity was then treated to scolding and lectures, Endymion also endured the same from his parents and guardians. But the parental disapproval didn't change their feelings in the slightest. They continued to see each other in secret. Soon, the love affair went public, and it caused a major uproar. Beryl was soon seduced to the darkness and she took her revenge promptly." A picture showed a redhead woman was shown.

"Soon, war broke out, encompassing the entire solar system. A year after war was declared, the moon came under attack. The moon was now in a power struggle to protect its' world." Then a scene appeared showing something out of a war zone...

* * *

_**Moon kingdom, Silver Millennium;  
** _

The moon kingdom was under attack from the Negaverse. Beryl had arrived with her army of youmas, and brainwashed generals. Chaos and panic broke out as soldiers rushed back and fro.

Queen Serenity was preparing her army to fight off the invading army while telling her citizens to evacuate. Civilians were lined up at the transport station, with their belongings, ready to be transported. The soldiers helped them off the moon, while watching out for an attack.

Explosions and gunfire could be heard in the near distance as the army ran out to battle the enemy. The Inner senshi and guardians bravely ran onto the battlefield. The war had finally begun.

Inside the castle, Bucky was preparing for war, he was pulling his armor over his trousers and tunic. He had his boots on and was searching for his weapons, but Steve didn't want him to go alone. The petite man ran around the armory looking for a suit of armor that would fit him.

"You are not going! Over my dead body!" Bucky yelled.

"My siblings minus my twin are fighting, and as royal of this kingdom, so will I. Now move, or it will be over your dead body." Steve stated as he finally found a suit and pulled it on. Bucky groaned as he relented.

"Fine! Stay with me." he groused as he grabbed his sword. Steve walked over to kiss his cheek.

"Don't worry, you always keep me safe. The others will also be there." he reassured his fiance before unsheathing a sword.

A hour later on the battlefield, they were defending some wounded soldiers. When they all of sudden heard shouting and Steve had a horrible feeling like something had gone horribly wrong. They looked up to see a commotion at the balcony above? The commotion drew other survivors to the scene.

Beryl confronted Endymion and Serenity. Vengeance burned brightly in her green eyes, that now glowed gold.

"Come home with me, sweetheart, or die with her." she declared, holding a blade above her head.

"No." Endymion hissed.

"Then die," Beryl hissed. She struck, stabbing Endymion in the chest with her sword. She watched as the life left his eyes.

"No! Endymion! You killed him, you bitch!" Serenity screamed into sorrow and anguish. She threw a dagger at Beryl before taking her lover's sword and throwing herself on it. On the ground, Steve cried out as he felt a sharp pain in his heart. He collapsed into pain as he felt his elder twin die. Bucky felt fear and anger when he saw his betrothed fall. He instantly knew what had happened.

An enemy soldier took advantage of Steve's grief and plunged a knife into his chest. Seeing his love die, Bucky felt sorrow and rage overtake him. He instantly sprang into action, he decapitated the enemy and caught his betrothed. Devastated tears raced down his face. As he wept, a sword plunged into his back. One final tear leaked from his eye as he died with his love.

Queen Serenity looked on into horror as her youngest children died, she soon ran out on the battlefield and found only death and destruction. All of her children and their loved ones were already dead or dying. She sobbed terribly and her Mau advisors; Luna and Artemis joined her sadly. The cats had the ability to change into human form. Artemis had been guardian to the Venus children. He had trained them and the senshi while Luna cared for the Moon princes and princesses.

"I won!" The dark force controlling Beryl was beyond gleeful. Metallia felt victory within her grasp. Queen Serenity looked up, her face determined. The ruler pushed her grief aside and stood up and faced Metallia. Taking her silver crystal out, she sealed away the Negaverse. Metallia vanished screaming. The queen looked around at the destruction with sorrow. Soon, she came to a decision. Seeing the look on their monarch's face, the cats instantly realized what their queen planned to do.

"No, your majesty, it will kill you!" Luna protested.

"I have to, my children deserve happiness. This will be their chance to have the lives they were cruelly denied." Serenity responded. She whispered into her hands, as they glowed. A tear dripped down her face. Then their souls were sent to the future to be reborn.

After making the wish, the queen's powers were significantly drained. She was so weak that she couldn't fight against death. Her final act was to place Artemis and Luna in stasis sleep before she laid down for her final rest...

* * *

  ** _North pole, 1990;_ **

A redhead named Beryl was exploring the north pole when she found the ruins containing the Negaverse and Metallia. The past repeated itself as Beryl turned dark and became consumed with her new goal. Getting revenge! She soon rediscovered that Endymion's generals had been reborn. After gathering them, she returned to her mistress and asked for new orders.

"Collect the energy. Bring us power." Metallia commanded. From then on, she started the mission from the past all over again.

Elsewhere, Luna and Artemis floated in stasis. Their eyes slowly drifted open, as they awoke to find themselves on Earth in a new millennium? The pair fully regained their awareness before sitting up rapidly.

"The enemy returned! We need to finish what we started. I'll see you when I find the senshi." Luna stated. Artemis nodded, so Luna departed to begin her end of the mission. They had a world to save.


	2. Remember This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Serena find a strange cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines' Day, everyone! Here's ch 1. Depending on how things pans out, ch 2 should be posted tmw.  
> See bottom notes for info.

**_Juban, Tokyo, Japan, 1992;_ **

Howard and Maria Stark; their son; Tony, Steve, Serena, Jarvis and Mrs. Jarvis surrounded the dining room table. Breakfast was laid out in a grand spread. There were plenty of fruits, hot oatmeal, eggs, bacon, and bagels.

"This is good. A breakfast with family." Maria smiled.

"I needed this," Howard said as he looked at his family. He loved them so much, they were everything to him. Out of their four children, Tony was the only one that was genetically their child. There had been major complications when he was born, so when they wanted more, they adopted Clea and the twins.

Tony was a tech genius, hyperactive and loud. Thankfully, his friends Rhodey and Pepper were level headed. Clea was his foil, calm and very calculated. She was senior class president and wanted to be an activist. Serena was the girly one. She did gymnastics and loved rom-coms. Steve had great artistic talents and was terrible at dancing when it was his turn to lead.

After they finished their breakfast, the group cleaned their plates, ready to start the day.

* * *

At school, Steve met up with his boyfriend, Bucky, and their friends. The group was known as the Howling Commandos to their schoolmates.

Bucky kissed him softly, while their friends teased them.

"Are those dreams still happening?" Gabe asked, changing the subject.

"I had the bad one yesterday." Bucky scowled at the memory. He hated that dream **so** much. As the friends talked, Bucky remembered how he had met Steve, it had been at a dance class. They just hit it off instantly, becoming best friends. They had a strong friendship through the years, they attended baseball games and Stark Expos, hung out at the local arcade, and much more. Steve went to all of Bucky's martial arts matches. Bucky would model for Steve's portraits.

Eventually, Bucky asked Steve out on a date with some help from his mother. Steve smiled and accepted, they have been together ever since.

Bucky and Steve met the other Howlies at school. Bullies came to pick on Steve only to be confronted by five angry boys. That was the first time they met. They had just clicked, it was like finding a missing puzzle piece.

Bucky snapped out of his memories when Monty asked him a question.

"Is there anything you can tell us about the dream?" he asked.

"I so wanted to kill my stupid brother." he growled. That jerk had to be behind it!

"Give it a rest," Steve groaned.

* * *

After school, Bucky went to the arcade and saw Darien, one of his older brothers. Darien was talking with the manager; Andrew. Bucky grew furious all over again.

"Why the hell are you here?!" Bucky glared. The arcade was one of his favorite places and he had to turn up to ruin it!

"It's a free country. I can go whatever." came the cold reply from the stoic college sophomore. The tension grew and soon it was a screaming match. In the end, Andrew stormed up to them.

"Cut it out! You are scaring my other customers!" he exclaimed.

"Sorry," they grumbled as they left, going off into separate directions.

Steve and Serena were walking through town. When they noticed a bunch of kids huddled around something. The pair walked over and gasped when they saw the kids messing with a black cat? Said cat had band-aids on its' forehead? They ran and picked up the cat, ignoring the kids. Steve removed the bandaid and saw a strange crescent shaped mark? He froze as shocked recognition flashed into his blue eyes.

"Luna?" Steve gasped. The cat mewed in surprise. How did he know her name? The twins looked at each other, communicating silently through their twin bond. A few minutes later, they came to a decision.

"Let's take her home. Mom and Dad needs to see her." Serena suggested. Steve nodded and the twins left with their new pet.

* * *

**_Moon kingdom, Silver Millennium;_ **

_Bucky, Steve, and Serenity were in the throne room. The kids were talking with each other.  
_

_"What will we do when we get older?" Serenity asked._

_"Marriage." Steve smiled._

_"I want us to leave the palace and move away." Bucky answered._

_"Why would you move away?" Serenity asked in surprise._

_"He cannot deal with his brothers." Steve explained. Serenity winced, the elder princes' extremely antagonistic relationship was the topic of gossip now days. Everyone knew how much Endymion and Seiya hated each other. Betting pools had even been enacted on when the king would get fed up with them and do something about the situation._

_"Understood. No need to explain further." Serenity said. Bucky smiled. He was looking forwards to marrying his love and moving away. No more having to listen to their stupid fights and putting up with their stupid contests to one-up the other!_

* * *

That night, Luna slinked into Serena's arms and nudged her awake.

"I'm Luna. I'm a friend." she said. Serena shrieked as she sat up in shock.

"You talked?!" she exclaimed as Steve ran in the room.

"Yes, this is urgent." Luna replied.

"I'm dreaming. I have to be." Serena was in denial.

"Nope." Steve said as he sat down at the desk where Serena had stashed her designs. Serena shot him a dirty look.

"Your destinies are to save the world from evil." Luna began. She processed to hand them a brooch and bracelet respectively. Said jewelry pieces had crescent moons on them.

"Say Moon Prism Power Makeup." Luna instructed.

"Moon Prism Power Makeup!" the twins chorused. Instantly, their clothes were replaced with white, red, and blue outfits. Serena was stunned speechless. When she took her red googles off, she saw a vision and screamed into horror. Molly was in trouble!

Several minutes later, the twins ran into the jewelry store. They saw a youma choking their friend.

"Get your hands off Molly!" Serena yelled.

"Who are you?!" the monster demanded.

"We are Sailor Moon and Moon Guardian!" came the defiant reply.

"I've never heard of you!" the youma sneered as it played dirty and had a group of hypnotized citizens attack the duo. The youma started hurling energy attacks at the twins. Steve barely missed being hit, and fell to the ground. As he braced himself for the next attack. He heard the youma screech.

"Ouch! Why you?!" she shrieked. Steve looked up and saw a man standing in front of him protectively. The man wore blue and green clothing with black details. His rifle rested on his back, and swords and knives were sheathed at their side. The man was pulling a sword out of the youma's stomach.

"Moon Frisbee!" Sailor Moon's attack destroyed the monster. A moment later, a mystery figure came out of the shadows.

"Congratulations, Sailor Moon." he said.

"Who are you?" Sailor Moon gasped in surprise. The man smiled an enigmatic smile.

"My name is Tuxedo Mask." the man responded as he left.

Meanwhile, Steve was looking at his protector intently. Then a wall caved in his mind, as his lost memories came flooding back. He gasped and rushed to his protector with a smile.

"Bucky!" he hugged him. Bucky wrapped his arms around his betrothed.

"It's been too long." he grinned.

"Silly, we found each other again." Steve scolded him lightly.

"You know what I mean." Bucky replied, then he turned to Luna with a smile.

"I am Terran Knight, and one of the princes of Earth." he declared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sailor Moon uniform: I'm using the uniform from both the anime/manga.  
> Tuxedo Mask: same uniform he wore in manga/anime  
> Moon Guardian: uniform Steve wore during his campaign with the Howling Commandos and on the helicarrier during his fight against the Winter Soldier. Only Steve is wearing a masque mask instead of a cowl.  
> Terran Knight: winter soldier uniform in green/blue, Bucky's mask is similar to the one Wesley wore in Princess Bride.


	3. Redo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Others regain their memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Depending on how things pans out, ch 3 should be posted tmw.  
> A note: I will be following the Sailor Moon manga plot until a certain point, after that things will go AU.   
> Finally, I don't own the plot or characters. I'm borrowing them from MCU and Naoko Takeuchi.   
> I changed up the ages.  
> Serena and Steve are 16. Bucky is 17. The Howlies and Inner senshi are 17-18. Hope is 16. Darien is 20.  
> More on the other guardians and knights in future chapters.  
> In this uni, Serena won't be a klutz nor will she get bad grades. I know, they have her as being such in canon, but I don't see it working here.

A few days had passed since the heroes' first battle. The story rapidly spread through the school.

"I'm telling you! He saved me!" Molly exclaimed.

"You have to be dreaming, Molly. That's nuts." one of her friends; Kari said.

"Come on, guys. It was not a dream!" Molly insisted. While Molly was trying to convince her friends and classmates of the truth, the trio of the twins and Bucky watched from a distance.

'Too bad, it wasn't a dream.' Serena thought glumly. She was disappointed that last night's events hadn't been a dream. While she dreamed of her future career, being a magical girl wasn't in the cards.

"Now, our grades are going to suffer." Steve mused. Serena groaned her agreement. Her parents were going to kill her! While they understood that she wasn't a genius like Tony. They expected her to receive grades like C and above. If she didn't she would get grounded and lose her privileges.

Serena was walking to next class, when she ran hard into someone. As they fell to the ground, her books and stuff went flying everywhere. When she had recovered and sat up, her eyes went wide in shock. What was Bucky's older brother Darien doing here?

"Oh, hey." Serena said when she'd recovered.

"What's up, Serena?" Darien responded. The bell ran before she could reply, she gathered her things and ran.

The Howling Commandos, as they liked to call themselves, met at lunch time.

"Did you guys meet the new students?" Monty asked the others.

"What new students?" Bucky asked.

"They are Hope and Amy Pym. They are pretty nice." Dernier commented.

"Do you have a picture?" Bucky continued his line of questioning. Gabe turned and waved to two girls. One of them had blue hair.

"There they are." he said. Bucky and Steve stopped and stared at them.

* * *

**_Moon kingdom, Silver Millennium;  
_ **

_Bucky and Steve were training with their guardian teams when the Inner senshi showed up.  
_

_"Have you seen Princess Serenity?" Mercury asked them. The teams shook their heads._

_"No, why?" Steve asked. They sighed, so much for that hope._

_"This is so pointless. Not even Steve has seen his twin!" Mars complained._

_"Has anyone been on Earth yet?" Hope suggested. The senshi visibly brightened._

_"Not yet, but we will soon. It's our only hope." Venus answered._

* * *

One day, the heroes received a new lead. Minutes later, they ran to Crystal Academy, a cram school. They had discovered that the enemy had taken up residence there. Shortly, they reached the academy and burst into a classroom to find a furious youma attacking Hope and Amy.

"Why didn't you use the disk?!" she raged.

"I don't need to." Hope replied.

"In fact, who needs a disk when note taking works just fine." Amy added.

"Let's see how you feel when I'm done with you!" the youma promised as she flexed her claws. All of sudden, daggers flew at her, only to return to Terran Knight's hands.

"You were saying?" he asked.

"Why you?!" she snarled, sending papers flying. Sailor Moon screeched in pain. Moon Guardian threw his shield, turning it into a disc, the youma screamed into pain.

Meanwhile, Scott Lang wandered down the hallways. He was definitely lost and had no service on his phone. When he passed a classroom, he saw a girl struggling against her captor. It was Hope, the girl from his dreams! He instantly dropped everything and ran to help her.

"Are you okay?!" he yelled as he ran into an active battlefield. Seizing her chance, the monster grabbed Scott.

"Come any closer and I'll slice him up!" she promised as she brought her nails to the boy's face.

"No!" Hope screamed, having recognized Scott. Everyone was at a slate-mate.

Then Luna saw the Mercury symbol glowing on both girls' forehead as Amy and Hope lost control of their icy powers. Fog filled the room, causing the youma to yelp. Luna saw her chance and ran to the girls, handing over pen and bracelet respectively.

When the fog finally cleared up, there were four more warriors into the room; Tuxedo Mask wasn't a surprise, but the latter three were. They wore costumes in varying shades of blue from cyan to midnight blue. One was wearing a outfit that matched Sailor Moon's.

"Moon Frisbee!" Sailor Moon destroyed yet another enemy.

"Good job," Tuxedo Mask smiled as he left. Sailor Moon gasped when she recognized Amy amongst the new warriors.

* * *

A hour later, the heroes minus Tuxedo Mask met at Bucky's house. Amy was deeply confused about what happened out there. Only Scott and Hope weren't as surprised, having regained the last of their memories of their previous lives during the battle. 

"It all makes sense!" Scott whispered. Hope nodded her agreement.

"What's going on?" Amy asked.

"Remember, all those weird stuff that has been happening? Like for example, that monster we just encountered? The enemy is behind it all." Bucky informed her.

"Right, our mission is to fight the enemy." Luna nodded.

"What enemy?" Serena asked, wanting to know more.

"Not that witch, Beryl!" Scott shouted.

"Who's Beryl?" Amy and Serena asked.

"You don't want to know." Hope sighed. The new friends exchanged glances, what had they just gotten themselves in?

* * *

Elsewhere, Jadeite looked at the ruins through his crystal ball, anger building. How dare they ruin this carefully laid plans?! Blast it, who were those new warriors?! Now there were three more! The queen wouldn't be happy with his failure, and he hadn't even found the Silver crystal yet!

"They will pay for this." he vowed.

"When I'm done, they won't be able to save themselves." he declared as he settled down to hatch another plan.

Meanwhile, Bucky and Steve were alone in Bucky's room. Steve snuggled into Bucky's side as they stared up at the ceiling.

"It's all happening again."' Steve was saying.

"We'll have to defeat them this time around." Bucky responded. Steve sighed.

"I don't want to lose you again." he confessed.

"Don't worry, we won't be alone. If the past is repeating, our friends will be coming back too. We already have Hope and Scott." Bucky replied. Then he kissed Steve softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The inner senshi's uniforms are from the anime/manga.  
> Mercury Guardian: think Wasp's costume only in blue  
> Mercury Knight: think Ant-Man's costume only in blue  
> I really struggled with who to cast who. Venus was easy. I keep going back and forth on the rest of the Inners. But I finally made my decision.


	4. The Other Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone trades sides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. If you have any problems with the length, take it up with my muses. They call the shots.  
> The prologue for the new fic in Detective Stiles will be posted tmw. The title is Pranksters Beware.  
> The ages for the guardian goes like this;  
> Scott and Darcy are 16  
> Jim is 18.  
> Seiya and Endymion's relationship in the Silver Millennium, I based on real life history. Siblings have fought over the crown before. Prime examples: Mary and Elizabeth Tudor. I know it was mainly their father's fault, but they didn't have to involve their subjects in their sibling rivalry.  
> Sadly, the resentment between said brothers spilled over in the next life. But their present selves are working on their problems.  
> Finally, while the senshi relay on magical attacks, the guardians tend to use physical attacks with weapons. Depending on their style, the weapons range from long distance to melee.

A week had passed since the team gained three new members. Serena found Darien and apologized.

"It's completely fine." he replied.

Scott and Hope met in a neutral place. They had some catching up to do.

"It's good to see you again!" Hope smiled.

"Likewise. Have you seen your charge?" Scott responded.

"I talked to him yesterday after Bucky left. They are more affectionate than they were in the last life." Hope said. The reunited soulmates continued to talk as they hung out for a bit longer.

The whole Barnes family was gathering together. All six siblings were home and so were the in-laws. Bucky steered clear of the twins. He didn't want to go anywhere near them! The 20 years old twins Darien and Seth talked for nearly the whole time much to everyone's shock. George and Winifred sighed in relief, thank goodness they had made up!

Seth was the younger twin and the outgoing one. He was the lead singer and guitarist in the boy band; Three Lights. He was aspiring to be a songwriter and married. His wife Kakyuu was busy answering 14 years old Rebecca's questions.

Darien was the older twin and the quiet one. The college sophomore wanted to be a doctor.

While the twins were busy catching up, Bucky had spotted his sisters. He went over to them and hugged them. Sophia and Grace smiled and returned their baby brother's hug.

"How have you been doing?" 24 years old Sophia asked. Sophia or Sophie as she preferred to be called was an investigative journalist.

"Fine so far. Stevie and I are dating now." Bucky replied happily.

"Aw, how sweet!" 22 years old Grace cooed. Grace was in her last year of college. Her major was secondary education, she wanted to be a teacher. The siblings continued to talk as they caught up on each other's lives. While the tension wasn't very thick, it was definitely there between the brothers.

The Commandos, Bucky, and Steve went to the Crown Arcade. They played the games, talked, and ate the arcade pizza. As they talked, someone mentioned the latest rumors going around.

"Have you heard about the Phantom Bus?" Dernier asked.

"The Sendai Hill bus?" Jim wanted to know.

"Yeah. It goes missing at 6 o'clock. There is supposedly a sixth road that the bus take." Dum Dum recalled.

"According to my mom, there are missing person reports. All of them children." Gabe warned.

"What?!" everyone exclaimed. Bucky and Steve exchanged troubled looks. It had to be the enemy's work!

'We need to check it out.' Steve mouthed to Bucky, the older brunette nodded slightly.

* * *

**_Cherry Hill temple, Sendai Hill;  
_ **

A young miko was unhappy with her grandfather. Why had he hired that strange blond man?

"Grandpa! Why did you hire him?!" Raye protested as she gestured to said blond man. The man, age 20 was dressed into white temple robes, selling lucky charms to a mob of teenage girls.

"Think of the female customers that will come because of the charmer here." Grandpa Hino replied.

"Grandpa!" Raye moaned. Darcy nearly fell over laughing while her older sister face palmed.  Then the young girl remembered something vital.

"Have you heard the rumors?" she asked her sister and grandfather.

"Of course, we have to do something!" Raye declared.

"What can we do, girls? Just wait it out." Grandpa replied. Unaware to the trio, the man had heard them.

'I better put my plan in action, fast!' Jadeite thought.

* * *

A few days later, Jadeite launched his plan swiftly. He used a device that he'd stolen from Zoisite, in order to draw out a Indigo colored crystal. When he was done, Jiji stood there in his place. Jiji was one of the Seven Shadow Warriors. He was notoriously tough to defeat. Queen Serenity had been forced to seal him and his comrades away.

All the hell broke loose when the general unleashed Jiji. Screams of fright went up from the visitors. Jadeite ran, grabbing Raye on his way out. He sprinted to the nearby bus and jumped on. Getting the bus in gear, he started to drive straight into a portal.

"Get the civilians out and deal with him! We're going after him!" Bucky commanded Mercury Knight as he grabbed Steve and ran after the bus. Sailors Moon and Mercury had already been yanked through. Soon, the portal closed, leaving a dismayed Luna behind. The cat sighed then looked around and saw Darcy herding the terrified visitors out. Tuxedo Mask was staring at the now gone portal with horror. Mercury Guardian and Mercury Knight had gotten their chakram and discs out and were battling the super-youma. All of sudden, a familiar looking boy ran into the courtyard...

_pocket dimension;_

Jadeite had just left the Indigo crystal with Nephrite and was returning to check on a stirring Raye.

"Leave her alone!" Sailor Moon shouted.

"So we meet at last, Sailor Moon and Mercury! I knew that you would take the bait." he smirked cockily. His cocky demeanor roused their fury. Soon, a fierce fight broke out. Amy created a fog with her powers, only Jadeite froze said fog with his dark powers.

'I know that voice.' Raye thought while the senshi fought Jadeite. Then she decided to attempt escape, only Jadeite grabbed her and held her tightly.

"Let me go!" Raye exclaimed, while fighting his grasp. As she fought, the Mars symbol shone on her forehead, Mercury saw it.

"Take this pen, it's yours." she said throwing said pen to her comrade. Moon threw her frisbee and trapped Jadeite, while Jadeite was trying to get the trap, Raye took the pen.

"Mars power makeup!" A new senshi had joined the team much to their teammates' delight.

While the senshi was discovering that their new friend was also their new teammate, Bucky and Steve snuck up on Jadeite.

'Please heal Jadeite, my brother deserves to have one of his friends back.' Bucky thought. Gold light filled the space as Jadeite was healed. All of sudden, the pocket dimension caved in on itself. They were sucked back into it and thrown back onto the temple grounds.

The confused children looked around the street. How did they gotten there?

"Where am I?" one child asked.

"I thought I was on the bus!" another child complained.

The heroes found Jiji battling Mercury Knight and Mercury Guardian. Tuxedo Mask had joined the fight and was using his cane while flinging roses at it. However, the two new red clad warriors were a complete surprise. 

"What the-?!" Sailor Mars was shocked. Luna saw them and bounded towards Moon, handing her a wand.

"Use this and say Moon Healing Escalation. Quick!" she commanded. Sailor Moon took the wand and spoke.

"Moon Healing Escalation!" Sailor Moon repeated. White light lit up the courtyard. When everyone blinked the spots away, Grandpa stood there. The shrine priest was looking confused.

"Oh dear. What did I miss?" he asked.

* * *

After explaining and swearing Grandpa to secrecy, the teens met in the temple for a meeting. Tuxedo Mask had left earlier. The new warriors; Mars Guardian and Mars Knight had revealed themselves to be Darcy and Jim. The now healed Jadeite was looking mortified as he apologized.

"I'm sorry!" he said to the teens.

"Apology accepted." Hope and the other guardians said.

"It's not me that you have to apologize to," Jim said. Darcy nodded her agreement as she pointed to Raye.

"What happened?" Serena asked.

"Beryl brainwashed Jadeite. It was a major hit to our side. Because he was originally one of Earth's defenders." Hope explained.

"Oh," Amy nodded her understanding. In the end, Bucky made his decision.

"You are on royal probation. You will be under Raye's supervision in the temple." he commanded.

"Yes, sire." Jadeite responded.

* * *

**_Negaverse;_ **

Nephrite paced the floor. He harbored mixed feelings. On one hand, he gained a crystal, but on the another, he'd lost an ally.

"This has been such a conflict, but I will not stop." he vowed.

"I will find a way to destroy them." he decided before he sat down to think of a plan. He had to find a way to get the other crystals and destroy those pesky senshi and guardians!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sailor Mars: same uniform from the manga.  
> Mars Guardian: red tunic dress with purple trims, red leggings with knee boots.  
> Mars Knight: red camouflage military pants with matching long sleeved t-shirt and field jacket, jungle boots(I checked the local Army surplus store for the information)


	5. Suspicion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An event at the ball raises tensions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Depending on how things pans out, ch 5 should be posted tmw.  
> I know one of the pairings might be strange, but honestly, I've seen several stranger pairings on the net. Darcy's been paired with just about everyone. I definitely remember her being paired with Nick Fury at one point.

A few days had passed since Jadeite had been healed. The blond general settled down at the temple.

Scott and Hope were progressing in their relationship. Darcy had approached Jim.

"Jim, how about we go see a movie?" she asked.

"Sure, what movie?" Jim responded.

"I heard Batman Returns is pretty good," Darcy beamed.

The Starks sat around their table to enjoy a family meal. After asking everyone how they were doing, Howard had an announcement to make.

"You mother and I are going to Princess Diamond's ball."

"And you are all coming too." Maria added.

"No way!" Tony gaped. Excited murmurs broke out. Howard soon found himself lost in thought. He'd come a long way since he set out to make his own wealth. Now he was one of the richest man in the world. Having built his own company from scratch.

Stark Industries was an international technology company. They made defense gear and cutting edge technology.An expo was held each year to unveil new tech and improvements. The company offered many engineering scholarships and internships. They were always looking for the best and brightest. Soon, a new headquarters would be built, powered by an arc reactor; a new energy source.

Howard was brought out of memory lane when Serena asked him a question. Soon, the Starks began to plan out what to wear to the ball of the century.

* * *

_**Moon kingdom, Silver Millennium;  
** _

_King Edward and Queen Nancy brought their four kids in the throne room. They were dressed in their finest clothing.  
_

_"Welcome to the Moon kingdom, this are my children; Andrew, Sharon, Serenity and Steven." Queen Serenity smiled._

_"Thank you, those are our children; Endymion, Seiya, James, and Rebecca." Edward responded._

_"Now, let our children mingle." Nancy added. The kids said hello to the others. Six years old Bucky looked around the room and saw the small blond boy holding his sister's hand. Then his mother was by his side._

_"James, this is your betrothed, Steven." Nancy explained._

_"What's that?" five years old Steve asked._

_"It means you will marry when you get older." eleven years old Andrew explained._

_"Oh," Bucky said. The kids didn't really react to the news._

_"Let us eat and talk. It would be a good way to get to know each other." Serenity suggested._

* * *

The masquerade ball was held at the embassy. The guests slowly arrived. The Barnes and Pym families had also received tickets. Raye, her sister and some of the other heroes had to sneak in. They were dressed into their best clothing and wearing masks as they wandered through the room.

"Why am I here?" Raye groaned. She really didn't like the idea of dancing with a guy. She barely trusted men.

"Because you want to meet the princess. Put a sock in it." Scott replied. His words caused Darcy to snicker earning her a scorching glare from her older sister.

Tuxedo Mask approached Serena for a dance. They danced together and Serena felt a sense of deja vu. Eventually, they ended up at one of the balconies.

All of sudden, screams of horror went up.

"Princess Diamond has gone mad!" someone exclaimed. Moments later, the princess came running out, laughing maniacally. Her treasure chest was clutched in her arms.

"Princess Diamond!" Serena tried to restrain her.

"Get out of my way!" the possessed princess retorted, shoving her off. Serena fell over the railing, causing Tuxedo Mask to panic, he instantly grabbed for her.

While Tuxedo was occupied, The heroes got into a defensive stance. Mars and Mercury tried to use their magic, sadly it didn't work. So Mars and Mercury Guardians took out their Tessen and chakram and tried their luck.

In the meantime, Sailor Moon had acted on advice from Luna and turned her pen into a umbrella, saving both her and Tuxedo into the progress.

"Thank you." Tuxedo smiled before he vanished into the darkness. Sailor Moon headed back to her comrades. Just in time to see a gaping portal into the ballroom. Several of the guests were passed out and were being sucked into the portal.

"Our magical attacks aren't working!" Mercury panicked.

"We cannot go all out on her, since she is being possessed." Mercury Knight replied.

"Use the light." Tuxedo Mask suggested.

"Oh! The moonlight can defeat the monster!" Luna realized. So Sailor Moon and Moon Guardian teamed up to use the Shield to reflect the moonlight.

"Moon Twilight Flash!" the twins chorused. The youma was destroyed.

After the monster had been destroyed, everything went back to normal. Serena found the refreshment table and drank one of the wineglasses. Being a lightweight, the alcohol caused her to become tipsy. Soon, Serena flirted with Tuxedo Mask, before she leaned in and kissed him. The masked hero was dumbfounded. A blush dusted his cheeks. Then Luna found them. Anger filled her.

"Get away from Serena!" she shouted. The couple sprang apart, Serena passed out shortly afterwards. Tuxedo Mask placed her down carefully, Luna focused her attention on him.

"Are you on our side? Which side are you really on? You've seem very hot and cold lately." the cat stated.

"I don't know." came the reply.

"Figure it out! We cannot afford uncertainty." Luna scolded. The duo were busy talking, they failed to notice a trio of figures watching them.

"Of course he is on our side!" Jadeite groused.

"Quiet. They have to figure it out for themselves." Bucky commanded.

"You're enjoying his predicament too much." Steve sighed.

"Of course, he hasn't finished paying for his part in this mess." came the reply. Steve could only groan and hope for the best.

* * *

**_The Negaverse;  
_ **

Nephrite pinched the bridge of his nose. He was frustrated with the turn of events. Another dead youma and more suspicion.

"Maybe I should find a competent youma for once. There has to be some." he sighed. Then an idea dawned. Perfect, he can begin his search there.

* * *

**_Bucky's bedroom, Barnes house;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some time to themselves. Bucky leaned in to kiss Steve.

"Make love to me, Bucky. For the first time." Steve requested.

"Okay, we are taking it slow." Bucky whispered against the plush lips. Then he kissed Steve softly and found the bottle of slick that he'd been hiding for months. Slicking up his fingers, he pressed his index finger softly inside of Steve. Steve gasped, so Bucky waited until he'd relaxed. Eventually, Steve nodded at the older boy, so Bucky added two more fingers. Then he stilled yet again. After he got the all-clear, he started moving his fingers, stretching Steve out. After he deemed Steve ready, he slicked himself up and pushed into Steve slowly.

When Bucky was all the way in, he pulled out and thrust back in. He started a slow pace, driving Steve out of his mind.

"Faster, please!" Steve begged. Bucky simply kept the slow pace, keeping his promise to make thorough love to the smaller boy. After several minutes, Bucky panted

"I'm so close." He wrapped his fingers around Steve and started stroking. He stroked Steve until he climaxed, spilling his seed on their stomachs. Bucky kissed Steve through it. Then Bucky groaned and buried his face in Steve's shoulder as he came.

Moments later, Bucky pulled out and laid down. Steve snuggled in Bucky's side when he flopped down beside him. Bucky chuckled and kissed him.

"Sweet dreams, love."


	6. Heal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky uses a new power.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. Depending on how things pans out, ch 6 should be posted tmw.

A few days later, Nephrite's plan was well underway. Despite those annoyances, they now had two more crystals. Zoisite confronted him angrily.

"What is wrong with you?! Gathering the crystals are my mission!" the strawberry-blond shouted.

"All I need is competent youmas. Before Sailor Moon healed them, they did actual damage." came the reply.

"We only have three crystals, Tuxedo Mask has two, and the pesky senshi has one!" Zoisite scowled as he crossed his arms.

"I have a plan." Nephrite smirked. He just knew how good power would feel.

About three weeks later, Serena and Steve were in school when they learned of the bridal shop that was haunted by a ghost of a bride. They soon met new students, the Barton siblings. Clint and Laura were twins and in Steve and Serena's homeroom. Lita was older and in Bucky's class. They soon discovered that Lita was very protective of Serena, having saved her life earlier in the day.

"Be careful!" Lita scolded Serena after saving her from being beaned with a baseball.

"She has a point." Bucky commented. The teens began to make friends with them, hoping that they would be from their past.

Meanwhile, Darien and Serena got closer. They would get together sometimes. Darien even met her to help with the most difficult assignments.

"What do you want out of the future?" Darien asked one day.

"Finish school. Settle down." Serena replied.

"Me too." Darien smiled. Serena smiled back before refocusing on her work.

* * *

One day, Jadeite and Darien met up at the Crown Arcade. They were both so uneasy.

"Why did you call me? How did you even know my number?" Darien wanted to know.

"Your brother told me. And I want just to talk." Jadeite replied.

"Alright, but you're buying pizza and I need to have a long talk with my baby brother!" Darien groaned. It had to be Bucky, he just knew it. Seth was too busy and rarely visited Tokyo.

In the meantime, Scott and Hope went on a date. They went to a pizzaria. They had fun eating so much pepperoni pizza.

"Thank you for bringing me out," Hope smiled.

"You're welcome." Scott grinned.

* * *

  ** _Bridal shop, Juban, Tokyo;  
_**

The senshi met up at the bridal shop to discover that the 'ghost bride' was actually a youma. It had possessed Andrew and was trying to target Lita. The senshi transformed and took on said youma. Lita was livid when she discovered that she had been tricked.

"It isn't funny to mess with a girl's heart!" Lita shouted as she picked up the youma and threw it over her head. The Jupiter symbol glowed on her forehead. Luna gave her a pen and she changed. Soon, Lita called down lightning and the youma was destroyed.

"That was just my youma." Nephrite laughed. They turned on the auburn haired general and started to fight him. He side stepped and sent his new youma; Gesen to distract him. He took out a blue crystal and studied it. His plan to distract the senshi had worked! He had the last crystal!

All of sudden, a disc, chakram and spear nearly hit him causing him to curse as he jumped to one side. He looked up and saw that while the senshi was distracted, those guardians and knights had him in their sights. He teleported and grabbed Laura Barton. The younger girl was looking for her sister.

"Stay back or she dies." he growled.

"Hey!" Laura's tour guide; Monty shouted. There was a flash, and when everyone stopped seeing dark spots. Two warriors stood there. The male wore gauntlets on his wrists with ninja claws on his fingers. The female warrior carried a bow and arrow.

While Nephrite was distracted, Bucky and Steve had teleported over to where he stood. Bucky touched Nephrite, a gold flash emitted from his fingers as Nephrite was healed. He froze and passed out. Steve stared at Bucky.

"Okay. New power, I guess?" he said.

While Nephrite was being healed, the senshi was fighting Gesen with help from Jadeite and Tuxedo Mask.

"That's Gesen!" Jadeite warned.

"Who?" the senshi asked.

"One of the seven shadows." Jadeite explained.

"Another possessed human?" Mars groaned.

"Moon Healing Escalation!" Moon was on the case. Gesen was healed, she turned back into Rita. The senshi looked around only to see Nephrite pass out. Moon Guardian grabbed a blue crystal from him.

"We have another crystal." he said.

* * *

**_Cherry Hill temple;  
_ **

A hour later, the heroes met at the temple. They were proud of themselves. When Nephrite had recovered, he apologized to everyone. Lita nearly had a fit when she discovered that her younger sister was Jupiter Guardian. Monty had to convince her that they both remembered the past and could handle themselves in battle.

"Now that we have four scouts. Serena, you're the leader." Luna began.

"Okay, what about Steve and Bucky? Does that mean they are the leaders of the Guardians and Knights?" Serena wanted to know.

"For now, yes." Steve answered.

"We know who the actual leaders are. We're just standing in for them." Bucky added.

"Oh," Raye said. Serena nodded and smiled.

"You remember the past, yet they don't. How?" Jadeite asked. Everyone stared at the general before switching their focus to their siblings.

"We have no idea." Hope admitted.

"We should go home, Mom is gonna kill us if we miss dinner!" Steve quickly switched the subject. Serena shrieked before she grabbed her twin and friend and dragged them out.

"Smooth." Nephrite chuckled slightly knowing that the prince had managed to avoid having to answer.

* * *

That evening. Bucky and Steve had alone time. Thank goodness it was a weekend. Steve rested his head on Bucky's shoulder.

"Are you okay? Are you injured?" Bucky asked, checking his betrothed over. Steve shook his head.

"No, I am just fine."

"I just wanted to make sure." Bucky replied.

"You worry too much," Steve teased. Bucky kissed his cheek.

"Of course I do. I love you." Steve smiled softly and kissed Bucky again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sailor Jupiter: uniform from manga/anime  
> Jupiter Guardian: green hooded dress (think Tauriel's costume from the Hobbit movies)  
> Jupiter Knight: green camouflage military fatigues


	7. Unmask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets are revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. PB will be updated next.  
> The guardians are mainly the same age; 16. The knights range between age 16-17.

_**Earth kingdom, Silver Millennium;** _

_The royal family of Earth gathered for breakfast. The generals were already seated. Breakfast was spread out. There was meat, grains, and eggs. Fruits came in the form of strawberry jam and a fruit platter. Water and juice were served into pitchers.  
_

_When the meal was underway, Endymion and Seiya began to argue over the table. Everyone groaned. Here they went again! Zoisite melted into his seat and tried to pretend he was invisible._

_"Why must you get everything?" Seiya glared._

_"I'm the first born, but you can trade places with me. You get the crown and fiancee." Endymion replied.  
_

_"Don't mock my pain!" Seiya glared. Kunzite scowled deeply, he didn't approve of the pointless bickering._

_"I'm so glad that I'm the youngest son!" Bucky declared. Jadeite and Nephrite snickered. They couldn't blame the prince for feeling that way! All of sudden, King Edward slammed his fork on the table._

_"Enough!"_

_"Why would you want the crown anyway? Being king gives Papa headaches. Because he has to deal with the arrogant nobles and annoying old men." Bucky pointed out. Seiya glared at the younger boy before stomping away from the dinner table. There was a visible loss of tension when he left._

* * *

**_1992, Cherry Hill Temple, Juban, Tokyo;_ **

Luna and the heroes met at the temple. They had plans to make amongst other things.

"What will we do next?" Serena asked.

"Recapture the other crystals." Raye replied.

"Beryl wants the Silver Legendary crystal." Nephrite warned.

"She can't use it. She's not a part of the moon family." Steve promptly replied.

"Right. She's Terran, not Lunarian!" Bucky agreed. Everyone stared at the duo oddly.

"Who last had it?" Luna asked Steve.

"It was in the Queen's possession." Bucky answered.

"Luna, I thought you would know." Steve said.

"What do you mean?" Luna was confused. Steve and Bucky looked at each other. Why was part of her memory missing?

* * *

The heroes had heard a strange rumor of a fake senshi so they went to a warehouse after school. They walked in and the trap was sprang. Two cages came crashing down, trapping the group. The guardians and knights were trapped in a cage with three senshi, Jadeite, and Nephrite. While Moon and Tuxedo Mask got trapped together.

"You were so naive to fall for my trick." Zoisite laughed removing his wig. Jadeite groaned and covered his eyes. Not again.

"I knew that you made one hell of a convincing girl. The incident in Mycenae proved it. But I hardly expected you to sink this low, Zoisite." Terran Knight snarked. Moon Guardian slapped him in the chest.

"You're not helping!" he scolded as the confused Zoisite tried to figure out how the kid knew his name and what incident he meant.

"Let us out!" Sailor Jupiter was trying to get out. She stepped back and electricity sparkled into her hands.

"Jupiter, don't!" Moon Guardian yelled.

"It won't work." Jupiter Guardian added.

Kunzite channeled his energy, and both cages began to shrink. The heroes were in trouble and nearly unconscious when something happened. Something zoomed through the air and stuck Kunzite on the hand and slashed Zoisite's cheek. Both generals screamed into pain, as Kunzite lost control. Black energy winked out and the cages went back to normal.

"Oh, thank the gods." they sighed.

"Who did this?!" Zoisite yelled angrily. Three new warriors came out of the shadows, wearing orange. The trio were two females and one male.

"I am Sailor Venus." the warrior with a red bow in her hair stated, stepping forward. She had a gold crescent moon on her forehead. A white cat was with her.

"We are Venus Guardian and Knight." the other two chorused. The second female warrior held two staves in her hands, while the male had a sword strapped to his scabbard and wielded throwing knives into his hands.

"Leave our fellow warriors alone!" Venus Guardian finished. Before Kunzite and Zoisite could reply, they were contacted.

"Get back here." Beryl commanded.

"You win this round." Zoisite gritted.

"We'll be back." Kunzite promised then the duo left.

* * *

In the other cage, a wounded Tuxedo Mask was trying to get both himself and his companion out. Sadly, he ended up losing his mask. Sailor Moon gasped, but her attempts had sapped her of her energy. She felt so weak and began to de-transform. The two unmasked teens looked at each other.

"I had a hunch, but there was no proof," Darien wasn't surprised to see the blonde.

"Yeah. I didn't expect this being the way to tell you. But, how did you end up being a superhero?" Serena responded.

"It's a long story." Darien sighed. While the duo were talking, Beryl had watched the entire thing through a crystal ball. Shock passed over her face when Tuxedo Mask lost his mask, shock was soon replaced by glee. Here was her chance at last!

"Perfect." she smirked.

* * *

A few hours later, Bucky and Steve were left alone for some time. They cuddled on their bed.

"Did you hear about what happened?" Bucky asked.

'What happened? Is someone hurt?" Steve asked.

"Darien is Tuxedo Mask." Bucky replied. Steve sat up.

"No way!" he exclaimed.

"I didn't believe it either. I just hope no one other than us knows." Bucky replied. Steve kissed his cheek to reassure him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sailor Venus: uniform from anime/manga  
> Venus Guardian: Mockingbird's costume in orange  
> Venus Knight: orange camouflage military fatigues


	8. Evolve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The search for the crystals take a turn after a challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. Sorry about the rush, but I'm trying to post this before time runs out.  
> The generals had families like everyone else.

Darien and Serena met at Darien's apt to talk.

"Can you explain your Tuxedo Mask persona?" Serena asked.

"I started having dreams about a princess. She kept telling me to find the silver crystal." Darien explained. Shocked silence fell before Serena recovered.

"Oh," Serena said at last. They resumed their conservation, then they received a shock when a large screen appeared out of nowhere. Zoisite's face glared down at them.

"Greetings, Tuxedo Mask! A duel for the crystals at the Tokyo Tower tomorrow. What do you say?" he stated.

"You're on." Darien replied.

The next day, the senshi entered the temple for a meeting. Everyone minus Serena were there. The meeting was about to begin when two blond girls and a brunette boy showed up. The white cat from earlier was with them.

"Who are you?" Amy asked.

"I am Bobbi Morse. This is my sister Mina, and Lance Hunter." the younger girl said.

"They're Sailor Venus, Guardian, and Knight." the cat announced.

"Artemis!" Luna exclaimed when she recognized her partner.

"Luna!" Artemis smiled.

"Serena called us. There will be a showdown. We need to get going." Lance warned. Everyone stood up.

* * *

**_Tokyo Tower, Tokyo;  
_ **

Darien and Serena arrived at Tokyo Tower with their crystals. Kunzite and Zoisite were already there, waiting. When they entered the room. Zoisite and Darien took out their respective crystals, Kunzite snatched away all of the crystals. Then they took out their weapons and Darien and Serena transformed.

The duel was about to begin when the heroes burst into the room, catching the enemy off guard.

"I called in backup just in case." Serena explained when Darien gave her a strange look.

"Get him!" Darien yelled before running and attacking.

* * *

  ** _Earth kingdom, Silver Millennium;  
_**

_The generals had a problem. Their charge Endymion had vanished and was nowhere to be seen yet again. They had their suspicions on where he had went off to. But if they were right, it wouldn't do any good if Beryl ever found out.  
_

_"We need advice." Jadeite grumbled._

_"My sister is here with her friends." Zoisite said. So they went to talk with Steven's guardians._

_"What are we going to do about this?" Nephrite asked._

_"End the relationship. This isn't safe." Zoisite's younger sister; Natasha answered._

_"There is no way Endymion would give up." Nephrite sighed. They groaned. What a mess._

_"Serenity is the exact same way." Sharon agreed._

_"And Beryl is not an easy person to deal with. Love triangles are messy." Zoisite stated._

_"Nothing can be simple here." Kunzite sighed._

* * *

**_Tokyo Tower;  
_ **

Kunzite and Zoisite tried to fight off the guardians, knights, senshi, and their charges. Sadly, they were outnumbered. Eventually, Zoisite grew desperate and zoomed in on Sailor Moon. He launched an attack. Darien was faster, he jumped in front of Serena and took the blow.

"No!" Serena screamed. Tears welled up into her eyes.

"Endymion!" Jadeite and Nephrite screamed. Bucky's eyes grew wide in shock.

"Serenity," Darien murmured as memories flashed into his head, he now knew who he had been.

"Endymion, no!" Serena sobbed, a crescent moon appeared on her forehead, and her clothing changed to a white princess gown. Memories of a past life filled her mind. She remembered life on the moon, her mother and siblings. She remembered falling into love with one of Earth's princes.

"Princess Serenity." Sailor Venus gasped into recognition as several new memories filled her head. The other senshi were still trying to come to terms with their new memories. The majority of their memories had returned, yet there were some gaps. What had happened in the final months before the attack?

"I remember who we are." Sailor Mars gasped.

"We are the princess's protectors." Mercury breathed.

"We were reborn to protect her and revive the kingdom." Jupiter murmured.

"So you finally remember." Mercury Guardian smiled. Terran Knight was staring at Endymion with mixed emotions. He was conflicted over the whole situation. Sorrow and anger warred in his heart.

The Rainbow crystals suddenly came to life and merged together, forming the legendary silver crystal. Silver light filled the room. Zoisite and Kunzite were healed by the crystal. They both collapsed into a heap.

* * *

 About five minutes later, Beryl's voice filled the room causing the heroes to freeze.

"Capture Endymion immediately. Bring the crystal." Beryl ordered. Kunzite sneered to himself but followed the orders. He went to grab the crystal, but it unexpectedly split into two crystals. One was absorbed into Serenity's brooch. While another went into Moon Guardian's bracelet. Moon Guardian was being protected by his Guardians. His next resort was to grab Serenity, but her senshi protected her. Jupiter and Venus jumped in front of her, acting as body shields. In the end, Kunzite grabbed Endymion and escaped into a portal with him.


	9. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another friend arrives in their time of need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. I goofed on the crystal part in ch 7. Just finished fixing it. You might need to re-read the last part of ch 7, to better understand the second scene in this chapter.  
> I know I went overboard with turning Seiya into a jerk. But his behavior towards Serena in the anime leaves much to be desired. He knew that she was taken, and still made advances on her. The only reason he didn't get anywhere with her was because Chibi Chibi was there to stop him. I can see this Seiya acting out due to jealousy and frustration. Plus there has to be a reason why Bucky would avoid both twins like the plague in the present.

The heroes gathered at the temple. Serenity was curled in on her self on Raye's bed. The senshi tried to comfort her. When it didn't work, Steve was by her side.

Zoisite was hurting for her, feeling so much guilt. What had he done?

"Why did I do those things?" he asked.

"You were not under your own will." Hope reassured.

"It still doesn't make it okay." Zoisite spoke glumly.

* * *

The whole team minus Serenity met up. The exhausted princess had changed back into Serena. But the girl was still upset. No one wanted to risk spending her home. Nephrite began the meeting off by giving Bucky an angry lecture.

"How could we be sworn to secrecy?! It makes our mission to protect our liege harder!" he demanded.

"We couldn't risk them finding out who the prince and princess are." Bucky responded.

"It's pointless. They know now." Jadeite stated bluntly.

"Why should we take orders from you?" Zoisite demanded suspiciously. Last he remembered, James had been the youngest son, not heir apparent.

"Because I give a damn about the people that rely on me! All they ever cared about was power, money, sex, and gluttony while I was thinking about how I could at least change a life! So shove it!" Bucky shouted. Golden magic swirled around him, and his clothes changed into blue and green royal trousers and tunic with a cape.

"I am the king now. Obey my order because it's the only way we'll survive." he finished. Then he spun and stormed out, ignoring when Monty yelled.

"Long live the King!"

"But Endymion was the heir!" Zoisite exclaimed.

"Wait-how long have you remembered the past?" Mina asked suspiciously.

"Since we first awakened." the guardians and knights chorused.

"After Beryl had Zoisite kidnapped and brainwashed, the King said he'd had enough. He made Bucky his heir." Steve explained.

"Thank God, it isn't Seiya!" Raye declared before pausing into confusion.

"Agreed," Bobbi and Darcy chorused.

"Who's Seiya?" Amy was confused.

"Endymion's twin, a lying playboy." Hope answered.

"He's a pig! He kept hitting on us, even when we said no." Darcy complained.

"He got reborn." Monty warned.

"No!!" Darcy and Bobbi cried.

"He lives mostly out of Tokyo, he's rarely home. So you're safe." Steve reassured as he gave the knights a look.

"Poor Bucky." Laura sympathized.

"Anyway, he was never a real choice for an heir." Steve finished.

"Good." Raye huffed.

* * *

  ** _Negaverse;_**

Kunzite and Endymion were trapped in the Negaverse. Endymion was still unconscious from his wound. Kunzite was freaking out. While he knew that his charge wasn't the heir apparent, he was still his prince. A moment later, a portal opened and Pluto Knight stepped out.

"It's you." Kunzite spoke in shock.

"It's me. Come on." Pluto Knight confirmed, as he opened the cell door and helped Endymion out. After traveling out of the Negaverse, he returned them to the Temple. Then left for the time gates. He was on his way to his counterpart and wife when he saw Sailor Pluto stalking towards him.

"Why did you do that?" she demanded.

"Bucky needed him, okay? Deal with it." Pluto Knight replied. Pluto Guardian soon arrived.

"He's right. We need to think of our kingdom." she pointed out.

"Right. Crystal Tokyo is just a myth and won't happen." Pluto Knight said as they left the furious senshi of time behind.

* * *

_**Cherry Hill Temple;  
** _

The heroes jumped when they saw Endymion and Kunzite being dropped off by a mystery warrior.

"Pluto Knight!" Monty and Jim chorused.

"I brought them back so little brother can relax." Pluto Knight said as he left.

"Orders are orders, but I have my memories. I was trying to keep Endymion safe." Kunzite explained. Steve brought in his family doctor, Dr. Tomoaki Araide. Dr. Araide was surprised at the identity of the city's heroes. But he had a patient to take care of.

"It's good you called when you did. He could've not made it." he said.

"Thank the Gods." they sighed. Dr. Araide finished up and left strict instructions. Everyone followed them, not wanting to risk it.

"I'll settle the bill with your father. However, you better explain things to him." Dr. Araide said as he left.

While everyone was seeing the doctor out, Serena came in the room. She saw Darien on the sterile bed and ran towards him. Her breath came into bursts, catching Darien's attention.

"Serena!" he breathed. Serena sprinted to his bedside and kissed his cheek.

"I'm so glad that you're safe." she sighed. Darien gripped her hand.

"I just want to get better, so we can spend time together again."

* * *

Several hours later, Bucky and Steve had alone time. Steve massaged Bucky's temple as his head laid in his lap. Some of the stress was gone since Darien was brought home, but he was still a king. Stress came with the title.

"I never wanted any of this, and Dad knew it. I was made to be a guardian." Bucky sighed.

"It was you or Becca." Steve pointed out. Bucky groaned, and Steve rolled his eyes. Then he remembered something Laura had told him.

"By the way, Pluto Knight helped get your brother back." he mentioned. Bucky smiled at the mention of another friend returning.

"There's my smile." Steve beamed. He leaned down to kiss him softly. He hasn't seen him grin since he took the throne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pluto Knight: olive green camouflage military fatigues with black trimmings  
> Pluto Guardian: olive green army pants, combat shirt, and jacket


	10. Death and Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fate of the lovers in a past life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9. PB will be next to be updated.  
> Last chapter was when things went AU. Darien won't be brainwashed, because honestly, Beryl's interactions with the brainwashed Endymion in canon was massively creepy. Because it's canon that Beryl was majorly obsessed with Endymion. Anything could have happened, and it would have been rape, pure and simple. Darien has enough problems without having to deal with the trauma of being Beryl's boy toy.  
> I claim creative license for some of the details mentioned in this chapter. And this chapter explains why Raye hates Seiya.

A few days had passed since the battle at Tokyo Tower. Jim and Darcy were in a good place with their relationship. Scott and Hope had begun to date. Monty and Laura were going steady. Lance and Bobbi were in a steady relationship. Love was in the air despite the mission that they had undertaken.

Darien was under a guard watch. The generals stayed on as his guards.

"Darien is a target. The enemy would do absolutely despicable things to him." Kunzite warned. Darien froze,

"What?!" Serena jumped,

"Don't think like that!" She hugged him, refusing to acknowledge the terrifying possibility.

* * *

 One day, The couples went out to a baseball game. They were at the Koshien stadium, watching the Nationals. They had managed to secure seats in the front of the stadium. They brought hot dogs, cheesy chili fries, and drinks.

"Come on, Tokyo City!" Bobbi cheered. They all shot out of their seats when the star pitcher threw a no-hitter.

* * *

**_Cherry Hill Temple;_ **

The guardians and their charges had a training session the next morning. The grounds of the temple had been transformed into an obstacle course. The course had a makeshift mud pit. A climbing wall, hurdles, and rope nets had been placed here and there. They would have to climb an wall, jump hurdles, and fight through fake enemies that would pop out. Some of the guardians were downright giddy.

"A challenge!" Lita jumped for joy. However, others weren't thrilled.

"Leave me to die," Monty replied.

"Get your butt in gear," Lita replied. Monty cried for his own pain.

* * *

_**Silver Millennium;  
** _

_Hope and Amy were at an ice cream place, drinking their shakes. When Natasha walked into the parlor with her older brother. The delicate looking man had red-blond hair tied back in a ponytail and green eyes. He wore a white uniform with a green trim.  
_

_"Hey, girls! This is my brother, Zoisite. Zoisite, meet one of my best friends; Hope and her older sister, Amy." Natasha introduced. Amy and Zoisite stared into each other's eyes. Natasha and Hope grinned at each other._

_The pair really hit it off, two months, they began dating. After six months together, they got engaged. Their loving bliss was destroyed when Beryl kidnapped Zoisite. A year later, they died on the battlefield._

_Mina and Kunzite met when they found their charges together._

_"Princess Serenity! You're meeting Prince Endymion?! You know it's forbidden, time to go home!" Venus scolded._

_"They both are too stubborn for their own good." Kunzite sighed._

_"Kunzite!" Endymion exclaimed._

_"They don't know what it is like to be in love." Serenity huffed._

_With that thought in mind, she set up a date to distract them from her and Endymion._

_"Bobbi?" Mina asked as she arrived at the Italian restaurant. She blinked into surprise when she arrived at the assigned table and found it was set for two. Then Kunzite arrived, and they knew what had happened. They were so embarrassed that they'd been tricked so easily, but they decided to enjoy themselves._

_"Let's just enjoy ourselves and we can punish them both later." Mina sighed._

_"Agreed." Kunzite responded. Their evening went so well, they decided to give dating a try._

_"It worked, but now they'll be dealing with Nephrite." Kunzite vowed. He knew that the auburn general could handle anything the pair came up with._

_The couple married some time before the war broke out. Like the many lovers before, they died on the battlefield._

_Jadeite and Raye met at the palace when Jadeite rescued Raye from Seiya._

_"Come on, I'm one of the Earth princes. So why don't we go star gazing?" Seiya smirked cockily._

_"No thanks." Raye replied flatly, not impressed. Darcy, Bucky, and Steve had warned her about the notorious womanizer._

_"We could have fun." Seiya replied, not taking no for an answer. He continued in his attempts of persuasion. Raye was about to let loose when someone came to her rescue._

_"Leave my girlfriend alone or I'll break you like a twig." Jadeite cut in._

_"Whatever. She'll realize what she's missing and come back." Seiya huffed as he stomped away._

_"Sorry about him, not everyone is like him. His family is utterly mortified by his behavior." Jadeite apologized._

_"I know, my sister is friends with his younger brother." Raye replied._

_"My name is Jadeite. I protect Prince Endymion." Jadeite said as he introduced himself.  
_

_"My name is Raye, Sailor Mars. My charge is Princess Serenity. I'll be staying at the palace for about 2 weeks." Raye responded.  
_

_"If you're staying, then Seiya will find out the truth, and he will bother you again." Jadeite warned._

_"Hm, that is a problem. What do you suggest we do?" Raye asked._

_"We pretend to date to get him off our backs." Jadeite suggested.  
_

_"When should we begin?" Raye smiled. And so their partnership began. During the visit, the 'couple' were seen together as Jadeite showed her the sights, amongst other things. The citizens thought they made a gorgeous couple much to Seiya's ire._

_Eventually, their 'relationship' turned into the real thing. Then one day, Jadeite had a question for Raye._

_"Will you marry me?" Jadeite asked, kneeling on one knee with a ring into his hand._

_"Yes!" Raye hugged him. Jadeite stood up and whirled her around._

_One day, Jadeite was captured by Beryl and brainwashed._

_"No!" Raye screamed when Bucky and Steve gave her the sad news. The last meeting of Jadeite and Raye were on the battlefield. They faced each other in battle and died._

_Nephrite and Lita first met in the palace kitchens when Lita went to explore said kitchens._

_"Who are you?" Nephrite asked when he saw the brunette._

_"Lita, I just wanted see the kitchens." Lita replied._

_"My name is Nephrite. I can show you around." Nephrite replied._

_However, they were officially introduced when their assignments overlapped._

_"Princess! You're not supposed to be here!" Jupiter had found Serenity with her lover._

_"No, Jupiter!" Serenity cried out._

_"While you might have succeeded with distracting Venus, I'm not easily distracted, and I'm the best option. Mercury is too busy and Mars refuses to set a foot here because of a certain prince that refuses to take a no for an answer." Jupiter replied._

_"I could say the same for you, Endy." Nephrite had arrived._

_"Nephrite!" Endymion moaned. Lita turned and froze when she saw the auburn general. His eyes widened when he saw his counterpart._

_"Lita?" he asked._

_"Yes, I'm Sailor Jupiter, meet my usual charge; Princess Serenity of the moon." Jupiter said, as she adjusted her grip._

_"Endymion here is my usual charge. Sometimes my brothers and I get assigned to his younger siblings. But not often. They have other duties." Nephrite responded._

_"Nice to meet you, but we have to go. Goodbye." Jupiter apologized as she left with Serenity in tow. Nephrite lifted his hand in farewell before switching his focus to his charge. After working with each other for some time, Nephrite and Lita began seeing each other. Their engagement had been announced when the first battle broke. Then Nephrite was captured...  
_

_All the happy, loving couples were slaughtered in a battle in another life. They wanted to change that now._

* * *

 Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They were in Bucky's bedroom, wrapped around each other. The couple was spooning, Bucky was the bigger spoon. Steve felt safe in his lover's arms.

"Everyone are getting along. Raye and Amy have begun to warm up to Jadeite and Zoisite." Steve smiled.

"Yes, Mina remembers the past, if not all of it. So she knows that Kunzite and the others didn't betray us. She must have told the others." Bucky mused.

"At least, She and Lita are willing to give the generals a chance." Steve replied.

"Everything will be fine." Bucky promised as he kissed his love.


	11. Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Barnes brothers need to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10. Depending on how things pans out. ch 11 will be posted tmw.

**_Earth Kingdom, Silver Millennium;_ **

_Bucky, Seiya, and Endymion were called into a meeting with their father. King Edward was emotionless, while his sons were confused. Endymion was still upset about Zoisite's kidnapping.  
_

_"Father why did you call us?" Bucky asked when all four were in the study._

_"Zoisite being kidnapped was the final straw. Things must change, including the heir." Edward stated. Endymion let out a sigh of pure relief, but Seiya didn't feel the same._

_"Does that mean that you have selected me?" Seiya asked._

_"No. The heir is James." came the reply._

_"This is a disgrace!" Seiya yelled angrily as his chest heaved and his clenched fists slammed on the table._

_"I chose James for several reasons. First; James is very calm and calculated with his decisions. Secondly; he does not lust for women, power, or gold. Finally, he has not made any enemies, he has kept his friendships and our allies respect him." Edward explained._

_"What's wrong with women?" Seiya asked._

_"They're usually very much taken. You won't take a no for answer. Now, Sailor Mars, Bobbi, and Darcy refuse to visit Earth if you're going to be here." Bucky spoke flatly._

_"He's right." Endymion groaned._

_"Your sister would have been the other choice, son." Edward added. Bucky sighed and nodded, accepting his role to protect his sister. He looked at his brothers and saw Seiya glaring at him._

* * *

 The Howling Commandos, Bucky, and Steve were hanging out. They ate some snacks and watched the Back to the Future trilogy. The teens were actually having fun. It had been difficult between their studies and their duties to be really kids.

"This movie is pretty good. I understand why it was such a hit." Dernier commented. The others nodded mindlessly as they munched on their popcorn and snacks. They weren't paying much attention to him, the movie was still on.

* * *

One day, the heroes went to the park to play frisbee. They played vigorously, tossing trick shots. While the group was having fun, a youma possessed a nearby man that was out jogging.

When the group took a break, Darien went to grab some water. He soon found a water fountain and was about to take a sip when he was grabbed. The possessed jogger ran at him, catching him off guard. As he went to drag his captive away, he was spotted by Steve. Soon, Bucky stood up and ran towards them. He caught up and tackled the kidnapper.

"Darn!" the youma hissed as he left the temporary vessel. He stomped away only to run into an extremely angry Sailor Moon.

"Moon frisbee!" Sailor Moon shouted as she viciously destroyed the screaming youma.

"Can't we at least have a day off?" Mina groaned.

* * *

After lunch, Seth, Darien, and Bucky were physically forced into a room by their sisters.

"No one can come out until you fix your issues!" Grace yelled as she locked the door. The boys sighed before glaring at each other. They all silently blamed one another for their situation.

"What is there to talk about? I was left the throne because you both couldn't resolve your issues enough to function! Not to mention that I lost my soulmate in a war that I didn't want!" Bucky hissed.

"I just wanted to marry the love of my life, rather than a power-hungry conniving woman!" Darien retorted.

"I was supposed to be king, if I hadn't been the second son, I would be king!" Seth nearly shouted.

"Your actions made it that you was never an option. You nearly destroyed our relationship with several of our allies. Father had a tough time mending the bridges that you burned, remember all of those women you used and discarded? Over half of them were daughters, sisters, or wives of our neighbors or allies." Bucky retorted.

"I don't even know how you managed to get Kakyuu to marry you. She not only knows about our past lives, but she was also around back then. I remember her being our childhood friend before your actions ruined the friendship." Darien added as he glared at Seth.

"I earned her trust." Seth responded as he winced at the mention of his past life. He was utterly ashamed of his actions.

"Now, you owe Darcy, Raye, and Bobbi some apologies." Bucky promptly declared. Eventually, the boys became more civil, not noticing when Grace unlocked the door.

* * *

That night, Bucky and Steve were alone in Bucky's bedroom, seated on Bucky's bed. They kissed softly. Bucky held his boyfriend's hips in a firm grip. The blond unbuttoned his shirt, not breaking the lip lock for a single moment.

"I want to take my time tonight, you deserve to be worshiped." Bucky whispered. Steve blushed and pecked him on the lips. He yanked off his shoes and nimbly unbuttoned Bucky's pants. He removed his own boxers and pants. Bucky sucked on Steve's neck and chest, the blond arching his back beautifully.

After their clothes had been discarded, Steve dropped to his knees and took Bucky's cock into his mouth. Bucky groaned and pressed Steve's head down. He came down his throat before pulling him up. He licked his palm to slick it before stroking Steve's manhood. Soon, Steve came with a strangled groan, spilling his seed over Bucky's hand. After laying Steve out on the bed, Bucky pulled out some lube and slicked his own fingers. He slipped one inside of Steve.

Bucky kissed Steve's pale thighs as he slowly fingered him open. He felt Steve wrap his thighs around his head and shoulders. He was up to three fingers before he felt Steve's thighs tremble. Bucky slicked his cock up. He lifted up Steve's thighs and slid in slowly. He kissed him with gentle affection. A whimper slipped past Steve's plush lips before he wrapped his legs around Bucky's waist.

It was a slow love making. There was no hard thrusts. He took his promise seriously. Steve panted in Bucky's ear.

"I'm going to come. Please, baby." Bucky kissed him hard and stroked him firmly. Steve groaned against his lips before coming on his hand and own chest. He tightened around Bucky, and the brunette kept thrusting. He pressed in once more before spilling his seed deep inside of Steve.

Bucky pulled out slowly. He pulled a baby wipe out of a canister on the bedside table and cleaned off Steve. he threw said wipe away before cuddling Steve to his chest.

"I love you," he whispered against his ear. Steve smiled softly.

"I love you, too," the blond reciprocated before drifting off.


	12. To the Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guardians and senshi get their next mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11. Depending on how things pans out, ch 12 will be posted tmw.

A few days had passed since Darien's attempted kidnapping. The training process was going well. They worked on their weak spots. Their hand-to-hand was not up to par.

"Keep it up. Drills aren't over." Kunzite commanded.

**_Elysian, Silver Millennium;_ **

_Bucky, Becca, and their parents went to Elysian. Elysian was a temple built in a thriving forest. Bucky and Becca explored the temple, touching the many mosaic walls.  
"Helios, this is our son, James. We call him Bucky, he will be the next king. Bucky, meet Helios, the priest of Elysian." Edward smiled._

_"Nice to meet you, your majesty." Helios bowed. Then he turned and picked up the golden crystal._

_"You are worthy to possess the most powerful crystal of them all, Future King James." he said._

_"Thank you, Helios." Bucky said as he took the crystal._

* * *

**_Negaverse;_ **

Beryl was giving orders to five female super youmas. The Doom n' Gloom girls wore bikini-like outfits and had skin colored pink to purple.

"I want you to do something, but do not return until the job is done." Beryl commanded.

"What is the mission?" the leader asked.

"To bring back some of our lost warriors." Beryl began. Then she went on to explain the rest of the details.

* * *

While the quintet were receiving their new mission, Bucky and his friends played poker. Bucky looked very confident while everyone else were sweating. Bucky was certain that he would win until Gabe suddenly stopped sweating and laid down his cards to reveal a full house.

"How did you-" Bucky stopped at everyone's smirks. He'd been played.

* * *

Several hours later, Bucky and Steve were alone in Bucky's room. Steve was tired, but Bucky was pretty much exhausted. Despite trying to have some fun, the responsibilities of being first in line to the throne was getting to him. Steve kissed down Bucky's neck.

"You need to relax. Come on." he pleaded. Bucky turned into the kisses, accepting the blond's attentions. Steve stood and stripped for Bucky. The future king rushed to pick him up and press him against the wall. He kissed him harder, bruising his plush lips.

"Too many clothes," Steve complained. He pulled at Bucky's robe. Bucky pushed off his robe and pants. He dropped his boxers before lifting Steve against the wall again. Bucky wanted to take him there against the wall. His grip on his lover's thighs were bruising.

Bucky went to grab the lube. Although he wanted Steve to not be able to walk straight, he would prepare him thoroughly. So he took his time, using plenty of slick and kissing everywhere he could reach. Bucky slicked himself up and slid his cock inside of Steve.

He pressed him into the wall and thrust hard. Steve's head lolled onto the wall, his eyes rolling into the back of his head.

"Oh, God!" Steve wrapped his legs tight around his lover's waist. He clawed at Bucky's back as the thrusts pressed against his prostate.

"Right there!" Steve gasped. Bucky thrust harder, feeling Steve tense around him. He groaned deeply into Steve's ear as he came inside of him. The blond finished on their stomachs. As they came down from their orgasms, Bucky walked them both to the bed and laid him down gently.

The brunette cleaned them both, then went to dump the cloth in the hamper. Returning to bed, he shuffled a sleeping Steve onto his side. He spooned behind him. Bucky kissed his cheek softly before snuggling into his pale shoulder. He fell asleep to the slow rise and fall of his back.

* * *

The next morning, the guardians and their charges gathered in the temple. They would be traveling to the moon. Artemis and Luna stood in the middle of their circle, strategies and orders awaiting the heroes.

"Right now, as guardians and senshi, your job has only just begun. You are to protect not only each other, but the people you vowed to serve. It is time to either put up or shut up." Artemis said.

"What is our mission?" Raye asked.

"It is time for you to go to the moon to get answers." Luna said.

"There are some things we don't remember, so we need to go there to find the answers." Artemis added.

"How do we get there?" Serena wanted to know.

"We will teleport you there." Artemis answered. Luna opened a portal and the cats watched them walk into the portal.


	13. Normalcy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guardians and senshi fight to change fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12. Depending on how things pans out, the epilogue will be posted tmw.

The moon was quiet and beautiful. They took in the clean sight.

"So, this is the moon. Amazing." Jim sighed. Then they ventured towards the Sea of Serenity and found the ruins. While Steve looked around, he saw it; the Holy sword, one of the most powerful weapons in the cosmos. Bucky rushed over and took ahold of the sword and pulled. Jupiter and the others helped him yank the sword out. The sword came out with ease. The guardians and senshi stared in awe at the legendary sword. Moments later, Queen Serenity's hologram appeared. The group froze, they couldn't believe their eyes.

"Queen Serenity? It can't be you." Mercury was shocked.

"Mother?" Serena and Steve chorused.

"Oh, believe it." she smiled.

* * *

After the heroes recovered from the shock of seeing the long dead moon queen, Mercury had a question.

"My Queen, can you please tell us what exactly happened when the Moon Kingdom fell?" she requested.

"Well it begun when Beryl and her forces attacked us. The army did their best to defend us. Then the guardians and senshi ran into the battlefield..." the queen responded.

_The battlefield was full of pain and destruction. The army was trying to fend off the enemy forces. The royals and their guards had arrived to aid them._

_The Inner senshi arrived and confronted the brainwashed generals._

_"Do you remember who you were?" Jupiter asked as she attempted to reason with her husband._

_"We only serve our queen, and it is my duty to destroy you, senshi!" Nephrite sneered. The same scenario played out with Mars, Venus, and Mercury and their opponents. While they tried to reason with their beloved, they only met hate._

_Their hearts broke to pieces as they were forced to do their duty._

_"So be it then, Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Jupiter yelled as she called her element, Nephrite screamed as he was electrocuted._

_"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" Venus used her chain to strangle Kunzite._

_"Mars Flame Sniper!" Mars yelled as she set Jadeite on fire with her flaming arrows._

_"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" Mercury called on her element to freeze Zoisite._

_Tears and blood mingled on their faces. The real battle was all in their heads and hearts. Shortly afterwards, they were dispatched by the Doom n' Gloom Girls._

_The Guardians and their counterparts were fighting the youma army when they saw the Inner senshi fall into battle. Their sisters refused to take their siblings' deaths lightly. So they took the nega-monsters down, forgoing swords in favor of a personal fight. Sadly, Mars Guardian died in the process. The grief-stricken Mars Knight slit the throat of her murderer._

_The guardians then battled against Beryl's now turned royal guards. They were cut down as they got further out into the battlefield. The knights were overpowered and killed by the Seven Shadows._

"That's how it happened. It all went bad from there." Queen Serenity said as she concluded her tale. A look of realization flashed over their faces, as the rest of their memories returned.

* * *

A few days later, the heroes entered Beryl's territory. They were met by the Doom n' Gloom Girls and three of the Seven Shadows; Boxy, Gesen, and Rikoukeidar.

"Go on, we'll deal with them." Venus commanded as they split off from their charges. The quartet resumed walking as the Inners, generals, guardians, and knights went to face the enemy.

Mercury and Zoisite paired up against the blue-skinned youma. Mars and Jadeite faced off against the red one, Jupiter and Nephrite would be dealing with the green youma while Venus and Kunzite had the pink girl. The guardians and knights paired up and dealt with the last Doom n' Gloom girl and the three shadows.

The fight was unrelenting. No one was willing to allow history to repeat itself. In the end, the monsters had been completely destroyed, Venus managed to change Boxy, Gesen, and Rikoukeidar back to normal. Their human selves were transported back home. Then the fighters collapsed to the ground, exhausted.

* * *

While the heroes were defeating the enemy, the four fighters found Beryl in her planning room. They all glared at the woman that had caused so much pain.

"Well, congratulations. You made it this far." Beryl smirked before lunging for Serena. She tackled her to the floor, knocking her on her back. Steve wrenched her off his sister.

"This is for my family!" he declared as he took Bucky's sword and plunged it into her chest. Beryl's smirk faded, as pure shock took it's place. She was dead before she hit the ground, having had bled out. Metallia revealed herself and stormed over to them.

"This is not over!" she declared. Serena and Steve gripped their silver crystals tightly in order to harness their power.

"Moon power!" the twins yelled into unison.

"Earth power!" Bucky and Darien chorused as they held their own crystals. The group drew on the powers of their planet and moon respectively and used it on Metallia.

Metallia screeched and screamed as the power consumed her. As the group watched their enemy dissolve into nothingness, their faces were wreathed in pure joy. They'd done it, they'd defeated her. The negaverse was dead, long live the silver and golden kingdoms.

* * *

 Darien, Serena, Bucky, and Steve turned to go, only to find themselves on the moon? They looked around their surroundings and gasped. They were standing in the hallway of the now restored Moon castle.

"The Moon Kingdom is ready whenever you are, Serenity." a familiar voice announced. Then the ghosts of their parents materialized around them.

"Mother, Father?" Bucky was shocked. Darien's eyes widened as he looked at his past life parents.

"Father?" Steve and Serena gazed at their father; King Alaric in awe. They had only seen him into portraits, the king having died months before they were born.

"Thank you for bringing back the place that we loved so much. Goodbye." King Alaric stated as the parents touched their children's faces for a moment, and kissed them on the forehead.

"Please don't go." Serena sniffed, Steve wiped his eyes.

"We must. It is our time now. However, we are never really gone from your hearts." Queen Serenity said.

"Love is forever, please let your siblings know that." Queen Nancy added, before the parents hugged their children. They held on for one last time before the ghosts left to the other side.

When the ghosts had departed, Serena stepped before all of them.

"My only wish now is that our lives will be normal again. Please let all of us live normal lives." she stated. She took her crystal in her hands. Bucky and Steve followed her lead, wanting to remember everything. They wasn't ready to lose their regained friends! The crystals glowed bright silver and gold and filled the room with their light...


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena's wish takes effect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi. PB will be next to be updated.

Steve and Serena woke up. It felt like a normal day. After getting dressed, they went downstairs and sat around the dining table. The family had crepes with strawberry filling. Warm waffles were in the center, and fresh bacon was absolutely irresistible. Tony and Howard were trying to steal more bacon, but Maria slapped their hands away. They both pouted, looking exactly alike. Clea and Steve laughed as they ate their crepes.

"Keep your paws off my bacon!" Serena exclaimed, holding her plate over her head.

* * *

Amy woke up and ate breakfast as usual with her parents and sister. Everything was good and normal.

Mina ran around, dislodging Artemis.

"I'm trying to sleep here!" the white cat growled. Mina screamed and jumped away.

"You can talk?!"

"Yes, he can!" Bobbi laughed.

Lita was packing the lunch boxes when she checked the time. Groaning, she trudged up the steps to Clint's room. She went in and slapped Clint on the back.

"Get up!"' she shouted.

"Yeah, we have school, remember?" Laura pointed out.

"Rude." Clint grunted.

Raye and Jadeite Hathaway were arguing back and forth. This was the norm for the fiery miko and young priest. Darcy laughed at them as Grandpa tried to calm Raye down.

"Aw, you both make sure a cute couple." she commented.

"That is so gross! Why would you joke like that?" Raye exclaimed as she glared at her sister. Darcy rolled her eyes.

"Whatever."

Zoisite Romanov arrived at the local headquarters of Stark Industries. He went in the lobby to sign in. He would be beginning his internship at Stark Industries.

Nephrite Stanton was grading papers. When he finished, he put the final paper on the top of a stack. Then he wrote today's assignment on the chalkboard. The auburn haired general was an astronomy teacher.

Kunzite Stone finished his breakfast then went to check the dojo that his family owned. Perfect, everything was ready for the day. So he started to prepare for the day's lessons.

Serena's wish had worked. No one remembered the past and led lives full of joy and peace.

* * *

A half hour later, the guardians and knights met up at the school. They all stared at one another, remembering who everyone was. Relief settled in, making it easy for them to hug it out.

"I never thought that we'd see another life." Monty commented.

"Well, I thought the last one would be, well, our last." Scott replied.

"We're here, aren't we? Everything is normal. We survived." Bucky smiled.

* * *

That night, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They spooned on Steve's king-sized bed.

"Did the wish not affect our siblings?" Steve pondered.

"She wanted everyone to have a normal life." Bucky reasoned.

"I didn't think that it would be this thorough." Steve sighed.

"I'm glad it was. We are safe from the pain of the past. No more worries, Stevie." Bucky said. Then he kissed the corner of his boyfriend's mouth.

* * *

 While Bucky and Steve were cuddling, Luna and Artemis had a meeting about their charges.

"Mina nearly threw me! Bobbi just laughed." Artemis said.

"What happened next?" Luna questioned. Artemis groaned at the memory.

"Bobbi's excuse for me being able to talk was ridiculous." he grumbled.

"It cannot be any worse than Steve's excuse." Luna replied with a wince. She remembered Steve convincing his twin that their older brother Anthony had used Luna as a test subject in one of his many science experiments.

"Apparently, I'm a science experiment." Artemis retorted.

"Oh my Gods! That is exactly what Steve told Serena!" Luna gasped. Artemis groaned and covered his eyes with his paws. Here they went again. Their youngest charges were infamous in the Silver Millennium for their outrageous tales. The duo would team up to mess with their older siblings and the nobles. James often joined them, making the duo a trio. James enjoyed mentally scarring Seiya and the many nobles.

"Why did we get stuck with the mischievous ones?" Artemis moaned.

"This is ridiculous." Luna sighed. The past had been rectified to save those that was lost. A kingdom was reborn from the cosmos to fight off evil. All was right in the world and there was hope that it will stay that way.

"I, Pluto Knight will help ensure that the world and all who love in it are safe." Pluto Knight stated as the screen switched to show the galaxy. They would help their families and the cosmos.


End file.
